


Vegeta nelle mani di Black

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Colonizzatore colonizzato [9]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Battle, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, PWP, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un modo alternativo in cui sarebbe potuto andare lo scontro di Vegeta con Black Goku.





	1. Chapter 1

Vegeta nelle mani di Black

 

Black apparve davanti al principe dei saiyan e gli sollevò il mento con indice e medio.

Vegeta lo guardò con aria smarrita, rabbrividendo.

< Come ha fatto ad essere così dannatamente veloce? > si chiese, indietreggiando in volo. Incrementò ancora la sua aura, che rischiarava tutt’intorno di un’intensa luce azzurro-blu.

“Sai, mi chiedo che tipo di antipasto tu sia” soffiò Black.

Vegeta voltò all’indietro, serrando i pugni, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Si tende a sottovalutare i primi gusti che s’incontrano durante una cena, ma… è da quelli che dipendono tutti i sapori successivi. Mi sembri un antipasto di mare, sopravvalutato, signorile, ma decisamente gustoso, per palati raffinati” soffiò Black.

Il principe dei saiyan allungò un braccio davanti a sé e lanciò una raffica di onde, queste s’infransero sul corpo dell’avversario, trasformandosi in nuvolette di fumo.

“O forse qualcosa di carne. Sottovalutato, ma succulento assaggio dopo assaggio. Colmo di succhi e lavorato a fuoco lento sulla pietra” sibilò Black. La sua mano si trasformò in una lama di energia rosa, scattò e trapassò da parte a parte Vegeta.

Il saiyan si piegò in avanti, sputando sangue, gli occhi sgranati. Black lo premette contro il petto, fece scivolare la lama fuori da lui e lo guardò abbandonarsi, se lo caricò sulle spalle e scoppiò a ridere.

 

**********

 

Vegeta si ritrovò steso su un tavolo, mugolò, vedendo sfocato, cercò di rialzarsi, ma ricadde steso pesantemente.

Black gli accarezzò la guancia con la mano gelida.

Vegeta riuscì a riconoscere un gazebo bianco tutt’intorno a loro.

“Purtroppo Goku e Trunks sono riusciti a scappare con l’aiuto di un insulso terrestre, ma riuscirò a ritrovarli.

Tu, invece, sei rimasto alla mia mercé. Perfetto, così potrò seguire l’ordine che mi ero prefissato” sussurrò.

Vegeta lo sentì spogliarlo pian piano, tentò di strisciare all’indietro, di sfuggirgli, ma i suoi riflessi erano rallentati, le tempie gli pulsavano.

“La-lasciami…” biascicò.

< Non credo voglia oggettivamente mangiarmi, il suo è un altro tipo di cannibalismo.

Kakaroth sta sicuramente riprendendo le forze. Noi saiyan torniamo più forti di prima, posso avere fiducia in lui. Non devo ascoltare lo sconforto che sta cercando di tirarmi a fondo > pensò. Boccheggiò, sentì una sensazione di fastidio all’altezza del capezzolo e tentò di piegarsi, sputò sangue sentendo delle fitte provenire dalla ferita al suo petto.

Black scattò con rapidità e lo colpì a braccia e gambe, Vegeta sentì il suo corpo cedere, i muscoli smisero di rispondere e rimase offerto, boccheggiando.

< Come può essere così veloce, come?! Avverto la sua aura divina farsi sempre più vasta, oscura, virulenta, come un silente malessere che si diffonde.

Forse la prima cosa che sta consumando è la mia anima > pensò Vegeta.

“T-tu… Tu non sei umano” esalò con voce tremante.

Black gli afferrò il mento fino a fargli scricchiolare la mascella e lo guardò negli occhi.

“Hai ragione, sono un dio e la mia giustizia sta per calare su questo mondo come una mannaia” soffiò.

< Oh, Vegeta, amo profondamente le cose che dici in preda al terrore. Sarà mio diletto agitare ancora di più il tuo piccolo cuore > pensò, baciandolo con foga.


	2. Vegeta prigioniero di Black

Vegeta prigioniero di Black

 

Black accarezzò i rivoli di sangue che colavano dalla ferita di Vegeta, sporcandosi le dita e infilò l’indice nella bocca di Vegeta, mischiando il liquido vermiglio con la saliva, giocherellando con la sua lingua.

Vegeta tentò di morderlo, Black lo colpì alla giugulare con l’indice dell’altra mano e Vegeta ricadde semincosciente, gorgogliando piano.

Black iniziò a spogliarsi a sua volta, con movimenti cadenzati, guardando il corpo muscoloso e offerto del principe dei saiyan.

< Mia piccola preda incosciente, potresti davvero un antipasto più succulento di quanto immaginassi perché il terrore ti spezia divinamente > pensò. Gli afferrò i fianchi con le mani e si piegò in avanti.

“Hai paura di me?” gli soffiò all’orecchio.

Vegeta mugolò, Black iniziò a morderlo dolorosamente in varie parti del corpo, leccandolo avidamente. Il respiro del saiyan si fece affannoso, irregolare.

Black gli spalancò le gambe e trasformò la sua mano in un palo di energia rosa.

“Vediamo di cosa sei capace, su, su” disse.

Vegeta boccheggiò, lasciandosi sfuggire un gorgoglio soffocato.

Black stese Vegeta a faccia in giù e gli si strusciò contro i glutei, sentendolo gemere nella semi-incoscienza. Lo accarezzò all’altezza del cavalo, facendolo gorgogliare, utilizzò la sua aura per farlo eccitare a forza. Lo penetrò di colpo con il palo, udì le grida della sua vittima e obbligò Vegeta a muoversi seguendo il movimento dell’oggetto.

< Esci quella cosa da me! Falla uscire! Lasciami stare, ti prego > pensò Vegeta. Tremando per il dolore, l’eccitazione crescente e l’aria umida della sera, l’odore di erba tagliata gli aggrediva le narici.

Black fece scivolare il palo da dentro di lui, vedendo il sangue che scivolava dalle gambe del saiyan.

Vegeta cercò di buttarsi giù dal ripiano di marmo, Black lo tenne fermo. Gli salì di sopra e lo penetrò, Vegeta gemette, mentre l’altro dava vita a una serie di colpi di bacino sempre più forti. I gemiti di piacere di Back si confondevano a quelli di fastidio e rassegnazione di Vegeta.

Black trasformò la mano in una lama e incise sopra i glutei del principe, lì dove c’era il moncherino della coda. Vegeta si abbandonò completamente, Black gli afferrò i glutei fino a incidergli con le dita e lo penetrò a lungo.

Vegeta sentiva una sensazione di piacere invaderlo, coprendo quella di dolore, il suo corpo si era irrigidito. Venne un paio di volte, sporcandosi di sperma.

< …. I-instancabile… un dio eterno… basta… non smetterà... mai >. I suoi pensieri erano confusi, la sua vista si era fatta liquida e offuscata.

Black scivolò fuori da lui alle prime luci dell’alba, Vegeta aveva vomitato sangue. Con l’aura creò una fiammata e gli cicatrizzò la ferita, lo voltò a faccia in su e si leccò le labbra. Passò le mani sul corpo teso e sudato del principe dei saiyan, gli cicatrizzò anche il taglio all’altezza della coda e lo ascoltò ululare di dolore.

La sua aura di supersaiyan rosé dava vita a dei giochi di luce e ombra sulla vittima.

“Sei stato l'antipasto migliore che potessi desiderare, sono tentato di tenerti per assaggiarti ancora in futuro, ma ora è tempo di occuparmi dei piatti forti.

Tu aspettami qui, deciderò dopo per te” disse Black, spiccando il volo.

Vegeta tentò di articolare qualche parola, ma si abbandonò all’incoscienza.

 

 


End file.
